<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for you by Yougaythen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343824">Anything for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen'>Yougaythen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballum, EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of winter softness, a sleepy cuddle and a meal together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballum - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having days off during the winter were their favourite things, a direct parallel to the year before where they weren’t truly on the same page yet now their two stories merged into one and shutting up the car lot for the weekend, and Callum booking the weekend off work a few weeks before they were finally able to enjoy a bit of time together. </p>
<p>On this particular day no matter how cold the outside was they knew they had to go to work, getting up still with messy tops and joggers they sat to the table, pulling themselves a bowl of cereal each, hands connecting over the table rubbing their thumbs over each other’s remembering their connections, before they are getting up and abandoning bowls in the sink, getting dressed and Ben slipping on Callum’s grey hoodie and Callum putting on Ben’s burgundy one, wanting to feel closer to each other throughout the day, hands falling together as they step outside, a quick kiss, hands separating  and they are heading off in opposite directions. </p>
<p>Ben spent the day looking around the four walls of the car lot, waiting for the time to hurry up to be back in Callum’s arms, scribbling all over a piece of paper to pass time, Jay dropping by to file some paperwork and then heading off to join Lola and Lexi elsewhere. Callum spent the day writing out police notes, attempting to take in all that was being fed to him during the day, as much as he loved being surrounded by people with the same and similar dreams as himself there was nothing more he wanted to do than to be back in the warmth of the flat with Ben, where they can cuddle up under the blankets and just be connected again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the flat Callum was home first, spreading out the blanket on the sofa, turning up the heating and putting some pasta in a saucepan to cook, the buzzer for the door going dragging him away from the cooker to let Ben in him still very much in Callum’s hoodie, pulling the sleeves down over his hands before taking Ben into an embrace “you look exhausted, didn’t you sleep well” “just been a long boring day-” Ben returns “- I’m just a bit tired you know” “well I’m in the process of making pasta and then I thought we could have movie night, your choice?” Callum says placing a kiss against Ben’s forehead “Sounds good” they settle down on the sofa waiting for the pasta and sauces to cook chatting lightly about their days, before getting up and changing into more comfortable clothes, the ones they planned to go to bed in. </p>
<p>“Dinners done” Callum calls, Ben coming to sit down at the table. Callum’s decorated it up with the fancy plates they used for homely date nights and a small bunch of flowers placed in the middle of the table, Ben found it all a bit funny the efforts that Callum went to, him turning off the main lights and just leaving the two lamps on to bring a little darkness into the room. Placing the plates down, another kiss and their hands falling together over the table, picking up the forks and eating, just them and the slight darkness around them “you know what film you want?” Callum breaks the silence “something Disney maybe just something calm” </p>
<p>They finished up and moved over to the sofa, Callum pulling up the film on the tv and pressing play, Ben snuggling into his chest and staying there, eyes heavy by the the the opening titles had run, Callum gently running his fingers through Ben’s hair, no talk or chatter just them in their own little bubble watching.</p>
<p> By the time they’d got half an hour into the film Ben’s head had fallen from Callum’s chest, resting on his legs, Callum pulling a blanket up over Ben’s sleeping body to ensure he kept full warmth, placing a kiss on his fingertips and putting them to Ben’s head, he knew instantly that he could be like this for the duration of the film, not moving unless completely necessary, not that he wanted to anyway allowing Ben to catch up on some much needed rest. Pulling his fingers through Ben’s hair once again, letting his hand to remain on his head “I don’t think you can hear me but that’s okay because I want you to know that no matter what you will always be the most important person in my life and nothing will change that, even if we do argue sometimes because my love for you is endless, and these moments, even if you do constantly fall asleep on me will always be some of the best. I’d do anything for you babe and you know that and I know that you’d do anything for me too because that’s how we work, we will always work like that because right from that very first moment I saw you I knew you were going to steal my heart. And now look where we are, we are making life our own and I’m proud of you for coming through everything” he ends, Ben shifting around on his lap, gently rubbing his arm “think we should go to bed” he’s prompting Ben to sit up, not wanting him to open his eyes but just to rise to his feet so they can go lay in bed for the night. </p>
<p>Once in bed Callum allows Ben to lay his head back on his chest, placing kisses to the top of his head, Callum finding Ben’s hand and taking it into his own, connecting them together once again, the gentle thump of Callum’s heart in Ben’s ears and the softness of Ben’s hand against his own. They lay like this until Callum’s own eyes fall heavy and they fall asleep together.</p>
<p>Because even after exhausting days where you aren’t together the moment you reconnect together everything falls back into place, and when the gentle heart beat of two people that beat for each other no matter distances or time because they will always be waiting for each other at the end of each day. And snuggling up under the blankets during midwinter was their perfection for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much, this was another requested prompt so I hope you enjoyed ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>